The Dark Days
by Cheerfully Cynical
Summary: Voldemort won the war. He allowed Lily and James to live but at a horrible cost; He has taken Harry Potter with him. Powerful!Harry James/Lily Hermione/Harry friendship... Chapter Three is now here! Sorry for the shortness!
1. Getting Away From It All

**The Dark Days**

**Title: The Dark Days**

**Chapter Title: Getting Away From It All**

**Summary: Voldemort won the war. He allowed Lily and James to live but at a horrible cost; He has taken Harry Potter with him. **

**Song(s) for Chapter: **

**Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin**

**Dear Agony- Breaking Benjamin**

****** HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE **** Harry used to be much younger then thirteen but it was just too hard to keep him in character that way. For this story to work, I need someone who could make good decisions and be, I guess, a hero. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

I always hated Halloween. It was the day of trick or treating, candy, and other magical games. But for me, it was a painful reminder of the day my son, Harry James Potter was taken from me. I couldn't breathe. It hurt to think, to move, to do anything. After thirteen years, I was still unable to let go of the aching feeling. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't even want to live anymore.

Lily came into our bedroom with tears in her eyes. She, too, could never let it go. What was worse was being unable to have anymore children. That was a low blow for our family. We couldn't start over. We had to keep going.

Lily slowly sat on the bed. She had this empty look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed. It took me a moment to get myself together but I eventually wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll get through this. One day we'll find him. He's not dead, Lily."

She did not respond for the longest time, only sob harder into my shirt. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she lifted her head and stared at me with her beautiful green eyes. "I wish he was dead, James, I really do."

Tears form in my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away. I wished it to. It hurt to think about what that monster was doing to our child. For all I knew, he could be hurting him right now. I didn't want to think about it. Hell, I didn't even want to live anymore. Why won't the pain ever end?

"Without you, Lily, I would have killed myself a long time ago. I keep going because we have to keep going. We can't let Voldemort run are lives. We _will _find Harry one day, and we will kill the monster, we just have to wait for the best time."

A moment of silence, then, "I want to see it, James."

"Why?" He answered softly. "What would you gain from it?"

Lily shrugged hopelessly. "Something to remind me of him."

I thought it over. Would it really help her. To see the memories of the night Harry was killed? What would she gain from it besides pain. You can't change you memories. One word changed my mind.

"Please."

I silently slid away from her and called for my pensive. It flew over into my hand and started glowing white, meaning that it was ready for use. I thought about the war then put my memories into it.

Lily look at me for a moment, as if saying that thank you, then touched her hand to the bowl. I followed her in a minute later.

{**Chapter One - Getting Away From It All}**

It started out as a calm day, nothing out of sorts at all. I was in a great mood. I had just learned that Harry had just shown signs of being magical. I immediately rushed home without telling the order. Who cared about the war when your child was growing up? I just had to see what he did.

When I flooed into the messy Potter house, my mouth dropped open in shock. Millions upon millions of jelly beans lined the floor. I pretty much had to swim through the candy land.

"Lily," I called out, eating jelly beans on the way. Hey, if you can't bet 'em, join 'em! "Where are you?"

"James!" She said quite loudly from the kitchen. I quickly ran/swam to her. What I found will forever be my favorite memory. Lily was holding a laughing baby boy in the air while she tried, unsuccessfully, to transfigure her hair back to normal. Harry had somehow manged to turn her hair into long Twizzlers.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I fell to the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!" Lily shrieked. I tried to stop, but every time I saw her turn her hair back into normal, Harry changed it back into the red sticks.

"I'd say that Harry is already our new Marauders. Merlin, the look on your face right now is priceless!" I said through my laughter.

She stomped her foot, but it only cause more jelly beans to appear. "Harry, I'm warning you! If you don't stop this I'll- I'll-"

"What, Lils? Ground him? I think he's a little young for that." My own joke caused me to laugh harder. It wasn't very funny, but the image of our baby sitting in his room sulking was planted in my head.

Lily let out a snort. She stopped trying to change her hair and picked off a piece of it. "If he wasn't so cute, I would have probably refuse to let him have a jelly bean."

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Can you imagine it, Lily! Look how powerful he is at only one year old! It's – It's unbelievable!"

Lily only shook her head. I could tell that she was thinking about that damn prophecy again. Truth was that I was to. Was Harry the one destined to destroy Voldemort, or was the Longbottoms kid, Neville?

I forced myself not to think about that. I wanted to remember this as a happy time, not a time of war and sufferings.

"I should go back, I have to guard the school." Lily frowned. She didn't like letting me go.

"Be back soon." Was all she said. I gave her a quick kiss on the check then hugged Harry.

"See ya later you little trouble maker." I took one last glance at my family, then stepped into the green flames.

A minute later, I regretted it.

Panic. That was the only word I could think of to sum up this mess. Students were running around panicking, some even forgetting that there was no other way out.

First came the numb feeling all over, then the rising fear, and then the awful feeling of knowing that there was probably no chance that you were going to live.

Hogwarts was under attack. That was a solid fact, but who was attacking? Obviously, it was the Death Eaters, but was Voldemort among them? Was the heartless monster waving his wand around and killing children at this very moment? I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to get out of here and fast.

My first thought of when I was told to get out of the castle was of the Marauders. Were they safely hidden at home, unaware of the impending doom of Hogwarts? Or were they on the edge of their seats, listening to the great roar of battle from their radios, praying that I was going to be ok?

What about the love of my life; Lily. Was she thinking about me? Was she taking care of Harry? Was she praying that I was going to be ok right now? Merlin, I hope so. I need all the luck I can get.

I pushed back the mob of students that were screaming in the great hall. As an Auror, it was my duty to help to lead but I couldn't. My mind was in a state of craziness and I couldn't think clearly. One sentence was repeating over and over again in my mind.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'M GOING TO DIE! _

Every fiber in my being screamed run; to just forget the helpless kids and hide home with my family. But I couldn't do that.

"Listen up!" I screamed as loud as I could. At once, as if afraid of my loud, commanding voice, they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "I'm not going to sugar coat this, so listen carefully. Death Eaters, and possibly Voldemort," I ignored their flinches. "are outside on the grounds right now, trying to come and take over Hogwarts. We have to stop them."

"Wait, what do you mean we!" I heard one kid scream. It was a seventh year Slytherin.

"Yes, you. I'm not going to lie, you are our only hope. Without you, we can not defeat him. We need strength in numbers for this!"

"And what, die trying? I don't think so!" Another Slytherin yelled.

I suddenly realized the irony in this. Me, James Potter, was being told off by a _younger Slytherin_! For Merlin's sake I am 21! I'm not going to let some little punk get me! "I'm going to ask all children fifth year and younger to leave and go to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. All peoples 16 and older not wanting to fight against the monster killing innocent people, get the _hell_ out!"

At first no one moved. I could of heard a pin drop. "_Now!" _I hissed. I watched silently as the younger kids fled the room and ran to the stairs. I sent a icy glare at the Slytherin house members. At first, they held their ground, but when I reached for my wand, they sprinted away like the hounds of hell were chasing them. I had a strange urge to laughed out loud.

"Now that those kids are gone, I'm going to ask all people not wanting to fight or who has a younger brother or sister, to go. No one will think any less of you." Slowly, young teens got up and ran to the oak doors. By time they left, I had a good two hundred brave teens staying.

"Here's the plan: Gryffindors will be guarding the front doors, Ravenclaws will be maximizing the wards in the Astronomy Tower, Hufflepuffs will be on the stairs in case the first defense fails, and Slytherin will be our last defense on the Quidditch Pitch. That's the final place Voldemort will go to destroy." As soon as the words left my mouth, it dawned on me that these were _children _fighting in the war. They were not trained for this. This was no right.

I didn't have time to think of the injustice of it. A huge boom shook the castle and all of the protections crumbled. The could only mean one thing; Voldemort was among the crowd; and he was going to take me and my son with him, I just knew it. I was no seer but I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that we were not going to win this. We were going to lose to Voldemort.

Merlin help us.

Please God, don't let them hurt my family.

Hours later, Hogwarts was taken along with my son.

{**Chapter One - Getting Away From It All}**

While Lily and James were watching the battle over again, a boy with crazy black hair and bright green eyes stared at the door. His eyes never wavered nor blink. To a untrained wizard, it would look like some sort of odd dizzying spell, but to a trained one, it was obvious that the child was doing the first stage of occlumency- clearing you mind. He was trying to block out the pain of his purple broken arm and the ache in his stomach from not eating in three days.

He sat in a plain room. It was quite small with one fake window, (It only showed a stormy sky) and an even smaller closet. It had no bed and no other furniture. If you looked close enough, you would see a lose floor board that had the corner of a sheet of paper sticking out from it.

Harry Potter continued to build his shield around his mind. He was unaware of the fact of a man literally 'popping' into the room, he only saw a protective wall of bricks and a few colorful shields around chests of memories. He was ruffly forced out of mind when the man harshly kicked him in the stomach.

Harry quickly rolled into a painful ball and sucked in a breath of air. He was used to treatment like this. He painfully lifted his head slightly to see the calm, collected face of Dark Lord Voldemort in front of his. Voldemort's *black eyes stared at the child's scared green eyes. He studied him for a moment, then smirked evilly at him.

"I see you're finally learned your lesson." He said casually, as if he were talking about the weather. He mindlessly conjured a chair for himself, leaving Harry to sit on the disgusting floor.

Harry quickly nodded, "Yes, sir." He said so quietly that Voldemort had to strain his ears to hear him.

Tom Riddle narrowed his eyes. "Cruico." The pain spell was said so randomly that Harry barely had any time to prepare himself. He shut his eyes and tried not to scream from the agonizing pain. It felt like his cells were burning him from the inside and a million white hot knives were poking him a thousand times. A minute passed and still Harry did not scream.

After two whole minutes of the torture cruse, Voldemort released him. Harry closed his eyes put his hot head on the cold floor. He tried to retreat back into his mind, but it was impossible. The pain was to much for him to handle. He let out an agonizing scream. Finally, the pain receded.

"Only two minutes, Potter. I thought I said you had to last at least three for a meal."

Harry's heart beat painfully in his chest. He didn't think he could handle another day without food. He already used his magic to keep him going.

Lifting his head slightly so that he could see into the eyes of his torture he begged, "Please, Sir. Let me try again."

Voldemort's face was neutral as he thought about it. Harry didn't dare say another word. His heart skipped a beat as Voldemort started walking around the room. He closed his eyes when he heard Riddle's foot catch on the loose floor board.

The Dark Lord stopped pacing. He looked at the piece of paper sticking out of the ground and then at the tired ten year old on the floor.

"What is this?" He hissed at Harry. He summoned the floor board out of the way and sent the items inside of it in front of him. Ten sheets of paper hovered in front of them, each one had a picture of a man with messy, black hair and fiery, red hair, each one better then the last.

Harry visibly trembled when Voldemort's eyes turned a shade of blood red. He looked at each one slowly, then finally turned his head to Harry.

"Where did you get this?"

"I-I," Harry stuttered. Voldemort flicked his wrist. Invisible ropes wrapped around Harry's body. He couldn't move or talk and was only staying upright by _his _levitation charm. He started to panic and struggle.

_No, please god no._

"How dare you lie to me!" Voldemort raged. Without saying a word, the papers were turned into cinders. Harry cried out as if in pain. Thirteen years of work was lost in less then a second.

_No!_

"I'm through with you! No meals for the rest of the week!" With that said, he vanished from the room, robes billowing.

Harry tried so hard to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop. He couldn't say anything, but painful whimpers echoed through the room. He didn't think he could last much longer, he barely had enough energy to stand on two feet as it is.

An idea suddenly struck him. _He _said himself that magic can do anything you needed it to and right now, Harry really needed to get out of here. Was it possible to do magic without a wand? Was it possible to just 'pop' out of here?

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. Harry felt experienced a new emotion- hope. He could do this. But it was quickly crushed by a horrible thought. Where would he go? He hasn't seen the outside world in over a month, and that was only when Voldemort took him to a strange cave and made him drink an awful potion.

_Hogwarts!_

Tom bragged about that to Harry all the time. If Harry could picture the huge castle, maybe he could teleport there.

Firsts thing first, he had to get this spell of him. In his mind, he imagined the ropes disappearing into nothing. He felt a strange tingling sensation and then the tight cords disappeared. On instinct, he instantly shot up in the air, rubbing his arms to get the red marks away.

He didn't smile, but his lip twitched. This could be it, he could finally get out of here for good! And maybe, just maybe, he could find his parents. That thought actually brought a actual smile on his face. He could have real family.

He took a deep breath and imagined a huge castle with big oak doors. The Great Hall! He could almost taste the food on the four huge tables, the teachers lined up on another, and Dumbledore; the light side leader. He thought of the odd popping noise that the Dark Lord makes when leaving the room. Suddenly, he couldn't breath. It felt like he was being squeezed through a hollow pole. He panicked for a second, but as soon as it started it stopped.

He landed on something hard, smashing his arm into it. He cried out a little because it was the arm already injured, but he pick himself up rather quickly. Blue, twinkling eyes stared at him. The old man had a long white beard and kind face. He seemed to be a little ruffled by Harry's appearance.

Harry then noticed all the eyes staring at him and gulped. He had never seen so many people him his life. More importantly though, he never saw so much delicious food in his life. He mouth was watering from the smell of it.

Then everything went upside down. He saw stars and his head became pounding. His legs collapsed and he hit his head on the hard ground. He whispered on last thing before crumbling to darkness; "Safe."

Dumbledore couldn't even move. He was on alert at once when he saw a boy land at the end of the table right in front of him. He painfully slammed his elbow on the table then crumpled to floor. He expected him to lie there, but he got up right away. Albus blinked.

The face of a younger James Potter stared at him. Dumbledore couldn't even breath. Scared green eyes founded his face but it quickly morphed into one of pain. The last thing he said was, "Safe."

Albus ignored the hysterical students. "Minerva, call Poppy."

She gave him a wide eyed look, but quickly went to fetch her. Surprisingly, Professor Severus Snape was the first one to help the boy. He quickly but carefully rolled the boy unto his stomach. He tried to check his pulse on his right wrist but thought better of it. Albus realized that with horror that the arm was a sickly purple color.

Severus check his other arm. Not as bad, but still slightly bruised. Dumbledore and the Hogwarts students waited with battered breath as Severus check his pulse.

"Stable." He said more to himself then anyone after a full minute.

Dumbledore let out a bit of air along with the rest of the students. Severus ignored them all. He carefully lifted up the boy's shirt. The student who was closest threw up. The child had angry looking bruise around his torso and a few ribs were sticking up at odd places.

Snape seemed mildly shocked for a moment, before going back into healer mood. He carefully flipped the boy on his back. If Dumbledore didn't see what Tom did before, he would have probably been sick. His whole entire back was covered in whip marks.

"Where is that woman!" Severus yelled out. Almost as if Merlin or god heard him, said woman came strolling in with a huge handfuls of potions.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, kneeling behind the potions professor.

"What's not?" He snarled, but quickly told her his assumptions. "Magical exhaustion. He avaperated into Hogwarts."

All eyes went as wide as saucers. "Dear Merlin," Poppy muttered. With a wave of her wand, a stretcher appeared next to her. Without saying anything, they carefully moved the boy unto it. The students only watched helplessly as the boy was taken to the Hospitable Wing.

{**Chapter One - Getting Away From It All}**

Hours later, green eyes snapped open. The first thing he noticed was the comfortable bed he was sitting on. For once, it didn't hurt his back which was oddly... not painful. He felt a little dizzy, but he could move with ease and no pain.

"You've finally awoken." Harry jumped five feet in the air and out of the bed and quickly hid behind the bed frame.

The old man raised his arms in the air. "I'm not here to hurt you." He said not unkindly.

"Who are you?" Harry was surprised when his voice didn't quiver.

"Albus Dumbledore, at you service." He said with a slight bow and a smile. Harry didn't smile back. The gesture only put him more on alert.

Just then, Harry heard footsteps coming from behind him. He tensed and spun around while raising his hand. A powerful burst of blue light came out from his hand and a shield formed in front of the two people from behind.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly yet some-what fearfully, not paying any attention to the shield he had just brought up. Harry had done it before of course in the solitude of his 'room' but never to this extent. He figured that his nerves were causing his magic to be more powerful.

Dumbledore lowered his hands very slowly, eyes not leaving Harry's scared face, and sat down on the bed. "To help." He said simply.

"Help with what?" He asked with no emotion. He didn't want to show any weakness to this new person.

"We," He said gesturing to the people behind the shield that were trying, in vain, to get out, "want to help you get better."

"Why?" Harry asked, truly curious as to why they _actually _wanted to help him.

The Headmaster seemed shocked by the question, making Harry think that he was angry. "I'm sorry! I – I didn't mean to-" Harry really did try to keep from showing any weakness at all, but Harry also learned to _never _get anyone anger. It just caused more pain for him.

"Nonsense, my boy," Dumbledore waved it away, surprising Harry. "Because all children need help."

Harry digested that. Harry was always told that he wasn't worth anything; a child unwanted and unneeded in in the world. Why were they working so hard to help _him. _Harry suddenly felt a little brave and decided to ask the question that he was dreading, "Are you going to take me back to him?"

"Who, exactly, is him?" A voice yelled from the shield. Dumbledore was slightly surprised that the shield was finally gone and a angry Severus and worried Poppy standing far away from Harry. Harry was tense, but he was at least not ready to attack again.

Harry looked fearful, "Voldemort."

"You were with the Dark Lord!" Severus's eyes were wide with shock.

Harry flinched and docked behind his head, ready for a blow, "I'm-I'm s-sorry!" He said quickly.

"Severus!" Dumbledore scorned. Dumbledore was having trouble believing himself but he was not blunt enough to yell at the child for it.

"For how long?" Poppy said softly in a horse voice.

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't-" Severus began.

"I don't know exactly how old I am." Harry interrupted softly.

Poppy gasped and put and hand over her mouth. "Dear Merlin."

"Do you know who you are?" Severus asked, face blank of emotion.

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore went deathly pale and fell into the chair. "Dear god," Snape a Poppy silently agreed with him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Harry turned his head sharply at Dumbledore. He had never heard his first name said with such kindness. "Do you know who your parents are?"

"Albus, this is no time to tell the boy-"

"He deserves to know, Poppy." Dumbledore interrupted.

Harry brightened at the mention of his parents. "I have pictures of them!" Said Harry, momentarily forgetting that he didn't know any of them. Harry was almost positive that they weren't going to hurt him but the way that the Headmaster had treated him – with some kindness and respect. This was something new to him.

Harry closed his eyes. He hadn't thought of this before but as soon as Dumbledore said parents, Harry instantly remembered the ripped up pieces of paper on the floor in the room. He pictured them, then _summoned_ them. Almost instantly, they appeared on the floor as if by avaperation. He smiled slightly, then repaired them.

Blinking in shock, Dumbledore, along with the the medic and potions master, took in the picture of James and Lily Potter. Only done with a pencil, Snape could clearly see the bright face of Lily laughing while she held a small bundle of blankets in her arms. James Potter sat in a chair while also laughing merely, his hair sticking up in odd place as usual. The picture looked like it was at least done by a eighteen year old.

"That's- that's very good, Harry." Poppy said in a chocked voice after a moment.

"Thank you." Said the raven-haired boy said.

"How do you remember them?" Asked the still shocked Snape. It seemed that little Harry was causing a lot of commotion in the normally safe haven of Hogwarts.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to say it, but the only reason he did remember them was because of the dark hooded creatures that made him relive his worst memories.

"Dumbledore!" A frantic voice called out, footsteps echoing loudly from the running. "I got here as fast as I could..."

The face frightening face of James Potter came running into the room, wand held in his hand. Dumbledore slowly moved out of the way allowing James to see his son.

"Oh my god."

**A/N *Black- remember, Tom did not kill harry thus, no (Harry) horcrux was made, thus no rebirth, thus no snake looking person. Get it?**

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Sorry I know, really bad spot to end it.**

**THANKS FOR READING and please try to write a review!**


	2. Meeting the Past

**Title: The Dark Days**

**Chapter Title: Meeting the Past**

**Disclaimer: Really, could I write this magical world that JK Rowling created. I don't think so.**

**Summary: Voldemort won the war. He allowed Lily and James to live but at a horrible cost; He has taken Harry Potter with him. **

**Song(s) for Chapter: **

**'Part One' A Phoenix Lament -Ministry of Magic**

**'Part Two' Waking up the Ghost – Ten Years**

**'Part Three' Never be the Same – Red**

**'Part Four' Dirty Work – Halestorm**

**'Part Five' oops... to short for a song**

**'Part Six' Unknown Soldier - Breaking Benjamin (It sort of fits... not really though so my second choice is, surprisingly, Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day. It Somehow works...) and also... because I love this last part because everything happens there... Buried Beneath - Red (Think of this as them as friends! It kind of works right...) **

**_I would like to dedicate this to the amazing and loyal _help does wonder_! Without her I would have given up on this already!_**

"What does it mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked, hours after the boy had finally become stable.

"It means that Harry Potter is more powerful then I could ever imagine." Said the old wizard. He fell back into his chair with a tired sigh. Watching Severus and Poppy work their magic on the boy and finding all of his wounds made Albus feel useless but even he had to admit that this could change everything. If Harry is powerful now, how powerful will he be when he becomes of age?

"I beg your pardon?" Of all the things Dumbledore could have said to her, this surprised her the most.

Dumbledore took off his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes. McGonagall felt the blood drain out of her face at the thought of one of the most powerful wizard worried. She had a firm belief the Albus would be the one to bring down Voldemort down but now that Harry Potter was here, her rating of powerful wizard and witches just increased ten fold.

_Apparating into Hogwarts! I would have never thought of it!_

After a few minutes of tense silence McGonagall asked about James and Lily.

"Ah!" Dumbledore exclaimed, a small smile appearing on his face. "It will be a day of celebration instead of dread! But who will be the one to tell them the news. . ."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the manipulative wizard. "I would assume you, Albus." She said, waving away the suggestion.

Dumbledore had other ideas. "I think you should be the one to tell them the news. After all, you are the honorary Godmother."

Indeed, she was. Since Lily and James has such a close relationship with her because of all the Order meetings many years ago, they were close friends.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

This time, Dumbledore waved the question away. "Why not?"

"Stupid, manipulative, _old, _goat!" She muttered darkly. "Fine."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and clapped his hands in delight. "Excellent. I will be off now, I think Harry has finally awoken."

McGonagall was about to ask how he knew that but she shut her mouth. She really didn't want to know. She walked out of the office and down the winding staircase. On the way down to her office, she thought about the day that little Harry was taken. She had never seen such sadness and defeat on one's face so clear before. James Potter nearly went insane when his son was taken and Lily was right behind him. The face of a broken Dumbledore stood out the most though. The light leader was forced down on his knees, dark magic surrounding him.

Dumbledore had a choice- to die, or to lose his magic. Dumbledore's magic was ripped away in a matter of seconds; a mere muggle. Minerva will never forget the look of complete helplessness that the students, and Order members, had.

As if to torture the poor headmaster more, he allowed him to stay at the school and watch the muggle-borns and blood traitors be tortured by Death Eaters. Even now, the vicious dark magicians walked in the castle, throwing dark curses at anyone who dared to look at them. Yes, there were some that went against them but never enough to stop them.

McGonagall had to smile though. Dumbledore had found a way to regain some of his magic. Simple things really like stupefy and the levitation spell but magic none the less. He would never be as powerful as he was, but he was still one of the most powerful wizards in the world by his status. Voldemort, (Yes, McGonagall was no longer afraid of the name. She had nothing left to lose anyway) had no idea how powerful the Order members and the older student of Hogwarts were.

Finally arriving at her office, she quickly grabbed the floo powder and traveled to the Potter's home. After all, She couldn't wait to tell them the wonderful news!

**{Chapter Two - Meeting the Past}**

"Please, I'll do anything! Just don't take him!" I begged, holding the crying baby close to my chest. Lily was right by my side, silent tears running down her face. I fought with all my might, I begged and pleaded, I even offered him my magic. It didn't stop him. His cold face had a smile so evil it could have been Christmas for the devil.

"Accio!" Voldemort said, holding out his arms.

"Nooo!" Both Lily and I screamed at the time. I couldn't stop it. Harry zoomed right out of my arms and into the arms of the cold blooded murder. Harry started crying loudly.

"Don't worry, I'll take extra care of your son!" Voldemort said mockingly. Without another word he Apparated out of the house.

Now, I watched my face closely. At first, both Lily and I looked helpless. We didn't even move. It slowly clicked in my brain of what just happened. I turned to Lily and then sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. Lily was also crying.

I paused the memory then forced Lily out of it. She fought for a fraction of a second, but she quickly abandoned her attempt and allowed me to guide her to the living room couch.

"Thirteen years he's been gone, James." She said, crying softly after I laid her on her favorite spot. "Thirteen years I haven't seen his eyes or crazy hair. Ten years I haven't _touched _him. Will I ever be able to?"

I didn't respond. What was there to say? I wanted so badly to tell her that everything was going to be ok and we were going to get Harry back but I could lie to her. It would be so cruel. So, I sat there, allowing Lily to cry on my shoulder and myself to wallow in my own self pity for just a moment.

"James, Lily!" A voice called out.

"Minerva?" Lily called, voice hoarse. She was just as surprised as I was. Everyone usually left us only on this day.

"James! Lily! You wont believe it!" McGonagall said, almost making me smile at the energetic professor. She did have her odd moments. I was surprised to see her normally neat hair in disarray and her stern look turned into a huge smile.

"What?" Lily snapped.

McGonagall seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly stopped. She looked sadly at the crumpled form of my wife then at me.

"I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me and quite childish especially on this day."

I impatiently waved it off. "Did something happen?" I asked, not worried in the slightest. I haven't seen the professor this excited since. . . ever.

She began pacing. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it." She paused for the longest time. "Harry's alive!"

My eyes went as wide as saucers along with my wife's. "What!" I screamed.

"He's alive! He's at Hogwarts right now!"

My brain shut off and I could breathe. Was she kidding- a cruel, sick joke? Or maybe I was dreaming? A horrible feeling crept into my stomach. If I was dreaming, I never wanted to leave. Just let me stay in this dream for a little longer.

"W-what!" Lily screamed hysterically, jumping from the couch. "Do you really mean-"

"Yes, yes! You wouldn't believe it! He Apparated into Hogwarts by himself!"

My jaw dropped open. "Dear Merlin. . ." This was really happening. I wasn't going to wake up, I wasn't dreaming this. I never felt so hopeful in my life.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Does he know about us? Can we go see him? Never mind, I'm going no matter what you say." I said, grabbing my wand from my pocket and igniting the floo network. Lily was doing the same.

I grabbed Lily's hand and, without even asking for permission from McGonagall, who was smiling at the two of us, walked into the fireplace.

**{Chapter Two Meeting the Past}**

"Oh my god," James whispered, Lily right behind him. James stood, frozen, having no idea what to do.

Harry's eyes took in his father and mother for the very first time. He noticed first the unruly black hair and glasses. His robes were slightly ajar but Harry didn't care. His mother was beautiful. Her red hair shining brighter then the sun and her green eyes just like his. Harry wanted to stop time and just stare at them for hours.

Harry got down from the white hospitable bed, then slowly moved towards his parents. At first, he wanted to run as far away as possible. What would he say to them? Would they accept him? He wasn't ready for this. He pushed it all down. He didn't want to think like that. As fast as a bullet, Harry flung himself into his parents arms.

James blinked a couple of times, but quickly hugged him back along with Lily. They both picked him up (James noticed right away that he weighed almost nothing) and held him so close that that was no way anyone could pry them apart. No words could describe what both parents were feeling. Love, joy, hope... but also painful emotions; pain, sadness, anger. Anger at Voldemort for taking their son away from them.

Seconds, hours, Days? They didn't care. They wanted to stay like that forever, stuck in each others arms. Peaceful. Forever together. Silent tears were spilling down their faces.

"It's nice to finally meet you." With a jolt, James realized that the was the first time that he ever heard Harry talk. he chocked out a laugh.

"You too." He said, hugging Harry tighter. Harry felt peaceful at those words. His family really did want him!

Then something horrible happened. What would Voldemort do when he found out that Harry was gone? And like all bad thoughts, it wouldn't get out of James's head. A picture of the Dark Lord laughing over Harry's body formed in my mind, making James shiver. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stop it before it started. He forced himself to let go of Harry.

"What will Voldemort do when he finds out that Harry's gone?" He asked Dumbledore in a monotone tone of voice.

Lily gasps and held her son closer, squeezing him almost painfully. Harry's mind frozen at the idea too. He couldn't go back there! What would Voldemort do to him? More importantly, when would he find out?

Harry searched his brain. Voldemort said he wouldn't feed him for a week. That most likely meant that he wouldn't bother visiting Harry. It almost made him jump for joy! They could be prepared for him this time!

"A week." Harry muttered. It was said so quietly that the adults, including his mother, couldn't hear him.

"- I just don't know, James." Dumbledore was saying, his eyes no longer twinkling. For once, James and Dumbledore had no idea what to do.

"He will come in week." Harry said loudly, breaking the ramblings of the adults. All heads turned to him.

"And how would you know?" Snape asked, tone hard as stone.

"Because I wasn't supposed to eat for a week."

"That is it!" Madam Pomfrey declared, pushing James out of the way and breaking the depressing tension. "The child has just woken up and his been through a. . . horrible ideal. He needs to eat, sleep, and stay here until he comes of age!"

A person who never meet Madam Poppy Pomfrey would have assumed that she over exaggerating. James, being in her care some many times, knew that she was quite serious. They look in her eye made him think of a bear protecting her cub and she was going to get what she wanted one way or another.

Lily was nodding her head in agreement.

James silently prayed that she would let them stay.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not. Looking at her poster, Harry's face lost a little color.

"Now," She continued, tapping her foot on the floor with her hands on her hips. "I don't care if Voldemort himself walked through these doors! This boy is going to get rest one way or another or I am going to force all of you out!"

McGonagall lips twitched, the only sign of laughter, while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Per normal, Snape was scowling.

"Now everyone get OUT!" She growled.

At once, both parents protested. "Come on, Poppy can't we stay with him? I won't even say a word!"

"Please Poppy! I won't let James move a muscle!"

"Does that mean I can leave?" Harry asked seriously, kind of scared of the matron. Of course, he has seen much more scary things then the old woman in front of him but he did NOT want to stay here.

Everyone looked at him with blank expressions. They have almost forgotten the child they were talking about!

James snorted. After that, every laughed. It was somewhere in between a happy and crazy laughter. After everything that happened today, it felt good to just remember the good and not the bad. Even if was only for a couple of hours, James and Lily never felt so happy in their lives!

But little did they know about the a rat with eyes black as coal that had scurried out of the doors of the Hospital Wing.

**{Meeting the Past – Chapter Two}**

Voldemort was a happy man. With the prophecy child locked up for good, he had no reason to worry. The only thing that was on his mind was what to do with the annoying boy. His magical radiating of the boy was. . . surprising. Voldemort could easily say that the boy may have been able to beat him in a duel.

He pondered this. When the brat reached seventeen, he would most likely be able to get passed the wards in his room. This could be trouble for the Dark Lord. Voldemort planned to let the boy decided if he wanted to fight for him or stay in that room forever.

With a smile like a wolf, Voldemort decided to just put the boy under the imperious and be down with it. It would be so easy and he would gain an powerful 'ally'. Voldemort hated to admit it but he did sense the lack of control he had over Hogwarts. Those stupid Death Eaters did nothing to stop the small retaliation in Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the tall and slim figure of Bellatrix Lestrange slipped in from the tall doors and walked uncertainly to her master. She quickly bowed and kissed the hems of her master's robes. "What is it, Lestrange?" He asked, annoyed at her sudden intrusion.

She hesitantly began to tell him; "My Lord, Pettigrew has seen some. . . unfortunate things happening at Hogwarts."

"What is it?" He growled, the cruciatus curse on his tongue. He did not like to be kept waiting.

"The Potter brat has been spotted with the mud-blood mother and stupid father James Potter." She said as slowly as she could, trying not to rush. She was visibly trembling in fear from the dark aura of power that was now surrounding the most powerful man in the world.

Without another word, Voldemort apparated into the room that he keep Harry Potter in. Quickly looking around, he saw no one. With a cry of anger he apparated back to the still trembling woman.

"I want him back here in one piece! No one will harm the boy gravely! If they do, the won't be walking among us anymore! Understood!"

"Understood, My Lord!" She said. She quickly bowed then left the room as fast as she could. She hasn't seen the Dark Lord this angry in so long!

Voldemort sunk back into his chair and thought. Never before had he considered the Potter boy actually escaping! He knew just how much power the boy had, but the wards surrounding his room were made by him. It consisted of over ten wards stronger then Hogwarts'! It seemed almost impossible for a ten year old boy.

Voldemort pulled his wand out from his pocket and called Pettigrew. He wanted to know the full story of what the boy did.

**{Chapter two Meeting the Past}**

Harry clung to the white sheets of the bed like it was his only life line. After his parents were forced out of the room by Madam Pomfrey, (She had literally pushed them out of the room. Harry had never seen anything like it,) and was now pointing her wand at the slightly hesitant thirteen year old.

"It won't hurt a bit, mister Potter." She said, trying to soothe him.

He nodded firmly.

She gave him a kind smile. Though Madam Pomfrey did not look it, she was very good with little teenagers as well as adults. Both were different and had adverse reactions but all of them just wanted to get out of the hospital wing as fast as they could.

Harry shut his eyes tightly and once again nodded blindly at her. She quickly preformed the simple diagnostic spell on him.

What happened next was unexplainable.

A blue aura surrounded the boy and his eyes started to glow white. He floated up from his bed about five inches and. . .

_disappeared. _

Without a sound or any indication, Harry Potter vanished, taking the electrifying blue power with him. The even more surprising part was that it happened in _less then one second._

Madam Pomfrey eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise and shock. She stumbled back and blinked a couple times. Steeling herself, she looked back at the boy's bed.

Nothing. It was like he was never there. He simply disappeared out of sight. Blinking and mouth hanging up, she stumbled to the floo. She had to tell the headmaster right away! Anything could have happened to the boy and her heart rate increased when she thought of the powers of the Dark Lord. Was it possible that Voldemort manged to bypass the wards in the castle and just take Harry?

It took a few extra seconds for the floo to light up due to the shaking of her hands but she manged it. She thanked everything and everyone watching over her that the face of Albus Dumbledore appear right away.

**{Chapter two Meeting the Past}**

When Harry open his eyes again he instantly noticed that he was in a different room. Rows and rows of books lined the one pathway, some of them even moving by themselves! He was only able to see the corner of the wall next to him without it getting blurry. What was more surprising though was the girl crying in said corner with a old and warn out Hogwarts robe.

Harry blinked.

The girl blinked.

Harry couldn't see well but his terrible eyes could see the huge, frizzy hair on top of the girl's head and could clearly see the tears running down her face. She had a huge pile of books next the her and she was curled up in a ball.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly. Harry could tell that she regretted saying that right away. Her eyes went huge and her hand went to cover her mouth.

Harry felt bad and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." He got up from the floor, (He had landed painfully on his back, like he was still laying in the hospital bed.), and extended his hand to her.

She looked shocked, but she quickly took it and smiled at him while wiping the tears from her face. "No, no..." She said looking at him almost pleadingly. "I was in the way, I should move." She made a beeline down the pathway but Harry stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to stop her.

"Please, stay. I didn't mean to disturb you. . ." He though about the way she was curled up. "Well, I guess you need to be disturb. You looked like you need a little help."

"You-you don't mind me being here?" She asked, her eyes pleading him to just say no.

"Of course not! Why would I?"

"Because I'm a mud-blood." She whispered fearfully.

It finally clicked. The reason why she was so frighten of him was because she thought Harry was a pure-blood! Voldemort had bragged about this for hours to Harry. He told Harry that mud-bloods were considered almost as disgusting as muggles. He told Harry that they were only allowed at the school because their magic would go out of control if they did not learn how to properly control it.

"But I don't care about that." He said with a kind smile. And it was true, he didn't. After all he himself was a half-blood. Plus, Harry didn't believe in anything the Dark Lord said. How can something be correct if it was said by an evil man?

The girl's mouth fell open and she looked at him with almost suspicious, yet hopeful, eyes. "Really?"

"Of course! Besides I'm a half-blood myself."

The girl raised her head fully, (_Her eyes were diverted from him the whole time,_ Harry finally noticed.), and took a good look at the boy in front of her. What caught her attention first was the green eyes. Harry could tell right away that the girl was almost awed by how green they were. Then she noticed the crazy black hair and finally, the large scar that ran down his arm that was bleeding sluggishly.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed, alarmed. "Are you ok?"

"What do you-" Harry then noticed that cut too. He was surprised by it but didn't seemed alarmed. After all, he had worse. What was interesting was how the year-old scar had opened up again.

Harry realized the girl was still looking at the bleeding arm. He quickly shoved it behind his back, out of view. "I'm fine, it was just a little cut. And, by the way, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." She smiled a shy smile at him and slowly offered him her hand, almost like saying she wanted to start over.

Harry smiled at that. "Harry." He said, taking the hand.

"So how did you," She made a funny movement in the air with her hands. "Do _that?_"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"That blue magic thing. It was like you just _appeared _into Hogwarts - which is impossible according to Hogwarts a History. And why are you wearing a hospital gown? Were you hurt? Are you ok now?"

Harry tried to remember all the question that Hermione had said very, very fast. "Um... What do you mean by blue magic? I just was in the hospitable wing and I am fine." There was no reason to alarm Hermione by telling her what really happened to him. That was why he didn't say his full name.

"Oh. . ." She said while walking back to her pile of books. She sat back on the floor near her huge books and gestured for Harry to join her.

Harry stopped for a second. He should probably tell someone where he was and that he was ok. The nurse was most likely going crazy with worry, but somehow he really didn't want to. This was the first time actually meeting someone his age and talking to her like a normal person. He shook his head. He just wanted to relax and talk for a few more minutes- just to keep this going for a little while. After all, Harry thought depressingly, who would want to be with someone that was with Voldemort for most of his life.

He slowly walked to the corner of the library and sat across from the girl. "Why were you crying?" He asked her after a brief moment of silence. He didn't want to Hermione to ask to many questions about him.

"Oh," She looked down at the ground, hiding her face. "Some boy named Malfoy was saying some nasty things about me and the Professor thought that I had called Malfoy something first. I have detention at 7:30 with Professor Carrow, who the worst man know to mankind,"

Harry had to smile at that. It just seemed so. . . _normal _to think that a regular Professor was scarier then Voldemort.

"And the whole Slytherin house is making fun of all the muggle-borns at Hogwarts. It's just terrible! It's just not fair! It's not like we can control if we want to be magical or not! I-" Hermione paled and seemed to realize what she just said.

"No-no! I agree with you! It's not fair that they separate the school and make the muggle-borns lives a living hell." Harry had never talked so much in his life! Nor had he ever stated his opinion so strongly. Harry liked being able to talk about whatever he liked and state his views on everything. It made him feel like he was in control.

"But your- your a half-blood! They must have treated you badly to, right?" Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever seen you before and you look to be about my age. . ."

Harry was surprised that Hermione manged to figure that out so fast. "I just got here." He explained. He didn't want to say too much. After all, Hermione seemed to have a well organized mind and was quick to figure out things.

"Oh. Where did you come from? Was it another school?"

Harry almost wanted to smash his head against the wall. Hermione seemed very nice but her never ending questions seemed to never ceased. "I came from a school very far away... top secret."

"Really? I read somewhere that there were actually hundreds of schools hidden. The only way to find them is to learned the address from someone who had a special spell cast on them. By the way, before I forget, what's you full name?"

Harry almost slumped in defeat. He knew it wouldn't last long but it still hurt. "Harry Potter." He said. He was glad that his voice didn't waver in the slightest.

Hermione's mouth dropped open but she quickly recovered and started laughing. "Hahaha, very funny. Everyone knows that Harry died years ago. It was pretty much the turning point of the war!"

Not knowing much about what happened when Voldemort finally took over the ministry and Hogwarts, Harry had no other way to prove that he was Harry Potter.

"Come on, I swear on won't tell anyone if you don't want me to for some reason."

"I was serious." He said, deadpanned.

Hermione frowned at him. "That's not funny."

"I know it isn't but it's true. Hermione, I am seriously Harry Potter."

Hermione's mouth once again dropped open and she stared at him with wide eyes. "But if that's true-"

She was unable to say another word. Suddenly a deafening loud alarm sounded, vibrating Harry's eardrums. Harry instantly covered his ears and screamed, "What is that?" To Hermione.

"The alarm," She said, getting deathly pale and also holding her hands to her ears. "It means with have to assemble in the Great Hall. Something horrible has happened."

Harry's world came crashing down. It was obviously meant for him. The big question was if it was by friend or foe- Dumbledore or the Death Eaters. Harry become panicked and he almost throw up on the floor.

"Hermione," He screamed to her getting up from the ground. She was already up for the ground and pacing in a full circle, close to a full out panic. "You have to go the the Great Hall and pretend that you haven't seen me at all, ok? I swear on my life that nothing is going to happen to you." Harry grimaced. He didn't want to think about what they would do to the muggle-born Hermione if it was the Death Eaters that had pulled that alarm.

"What about you?" She seemed to have calmed down enough to understand that he was serious about being Harry Potter. She also seemed to realize the consequences if they found out that she was with him.

"I'll be right behind you!" He said, giving her a light push to down the pathway. His ears were ringing from the alarm that was still going off but he didn't even notice. His heart was going a mile a minute and he had lost all feeling in his legs. He had to force himself to keep walking and keep calm.

Hermione looked back at him for a moment and then walked as calmly as she could down the hallway and out of the library.

After 30 agonizing seconds, Harry followed her.

**{Chapter two Meeting the Past}**

_PLEASE READ THIS BELOW!_

**I am really sorry for not updating and since I am finally out of school I will try to keep it going much more faster. Maybe every. . . two or three weeks? Sorry, I had no time to write an advance chapter! My life has been so crazy this past month!.**

**So, can you guys help me and tell me what I need to work on? I'm new to this writing thing and I am only 14 (Yes, I hear you people in the back going, "Age doesn't matter!" but it's really hard when you haven't had one writing teacher due to cheap catholic school teaching! I never wrote one fictional story in my life at school! I'm on my own over here! :)**

**Really sorry for the cliff hanger but I felt you guys needed something... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! The only reason I continued this story was because of the awesome reviews! You guys really kept me going so thanks!**

**Also, please consider checking out the music above if you like punk rock/alternative music! I swear they're awesome bands! Tell me if you think it goes for this chapter! I dedicate you in the story if you do... :)**


	3. REALLY Important AN Note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform all of you AWESOME readers, but I am temporarily fixing this. I am having a really hard time keeping Harry at a young age. I just don't think it's possible for what I am planning. I am, however, putting up the fixed chapters right now. The next chapter will be here in about a week... Sorry! You don't have to re-read it because it is pretty much the same thing with a few minor things changed. Nothing drastic at all, but still changes. Harry's reactions will be a bit more mature and he will be able to make some... difficult choices.

Before I go, I want to thank everyone (Cough theblackbook cough) for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU!

Again, sorry for this and thank you for reading!

Cheerfully Cynical.

_**P.S. I might make a book trailer. I don't know if I will. I am making a poll on my profile to see if anyone of you care. Thanks again!**_


	4. The 'Alarms' of Life

**Chapter Title: The 'Alarms' of Life**

**Disclaimer: Really, could I write this magical world that JK Rowling created. I don't think so.**

**Song(s) for Chapter: **

**'Part One' Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day **

**'Part Two' The Fantasy – 30 Seconds to Mars _- LISTEN TO THIS ONE!_**

_**Previously**_

_Hermione looked back at him for a moment and then walked as calmly as she could down the hallway and out of the library. _

_After 30 agonizing seconds, Harry followed her. _

Harry had never been so scared in his life. His heart was about ready to jump out of his chest and his legs almost gave up from under him. The long hallways of the castle both fascinated and frightened him. Because of the alert the lights, (Or the fire or spell that kept the lights on), dimmed and made every shadow stand out. He could only see the outline of Hermione's shadow because of it.

That was what worried him the most; Hermione.

Harry had never really feared for his own life. After all, when you lived a life of pain and suffering, what was there to live for? No, What he feared the most was the innocent's lives that were always stolen because of him.

Walking down the hallway and through the school, Harry felt like the souls of all the people that were killed in front of him were haunting him and telling him that each person he tries to save gets killed.

Harry had to push down the urge to throw up.

Hermione turned left at the corner and for a few brief seconds, Harry thought he had lost her. The school was so big that most hallways had at least two other hallways going through it. It was almost impossible for him to keep up.

Harry's heart pounded more fiercely when he saw Hermione's press on one of the paintings and, to his surprise, slide open. What made his heart pounded was that he couldn't tell what she had actually pressed. His legs carried him over to the painting that had already closed but his feet made loud echos down the entire hallway, making Harry's hands shake when he tried to press the same thing that Hermione had.

By some sort of luck, this caused Harry to press the correct piece of the painting, which was the four symbols of the houses, and the portrait slide open with a barely audible "Roar!"

Harry climb through and was met with the front of the Great Hall. Hundreds of kids were already inside and Hermione had disappeared with them. The alarm had no been put in the Great Hall, thank Merlin, but there was no need for one. All of the professors, including the Death Eaters who acted as teachers, watched the the students with raptor eyes and no one dared to talk.

Harry had not yet moved away from the painting. He couldn't move or think properly. He hadn't seen some many people in one place before. His eyes were trying to take it all in while his brain was going into shock.

Knowing that he couldn't just sit there forever and that he had to face this eventually, he considered his options. He could make a run for it, but he had no where to go and he couldn't leave his parents or his new friend alone to face them. He could also stay and hide in the castle but his parents would rather die then see him hurt or taken again; their actions proved that to Harry.

Harry still did not know who had pulled the alarm but from the look of things, it seemed the Death Eaters. The professors looked nervous and unsure and Albus Dumbledore had yet to show up. Harry only hoped that his parents had left Hogwarts and got as far away as possible without him. Thinking about it and knowing it deep down, he knew that his parents wouldn't leave.

He hid inside the secret passage when a group of older students walked into the hall, hands on their wands.

Harry took a deep breath. If he learned anything from Voldemort, it was how to survive in a tough situation and how to get out as quickly as he could.

His mind was telling him to get out of here, but his heart was telling him to stay. Two choices- one the easy one out, one the hard - yet so similar. Harry thought about the outcomes to each and decided.

Harry walked out from the painting and into the gigantic hall in front of him.

**{Chapter Three – The 'Alarms' Of Life}**

James paced back and fourth in the Headmaster's office. After being forced out of the room by a _very _persistent witch who had a wide variety of push back spells, Dumbledore lead Lily and James to his office to discuss what to do about Harry.

"It's just not fair," Lily said, running her hands through his hair and curling up in the plush chair. "It's a miracle that Harry survived and I couldn't be happier but now that he's here Voldemort will search the entire world to find him! You saw it James! Look at how powerful he is even when he was h-hurt!"

James stopped suddenly and gathered Lily in a hug while looking a Dumbledore with a pleading expression.

Dumbledore, who was silent throughout the entire exchanged finally decided to let the parents in on some of his theories that he had.

"Tom Riddle," He began, "has always wanted to be the best. He shows fear of death and we know for sure that he has some how stepped upon immortality. He would destroy souls just to make sure that he does not die. When he found out that Harry was destined to defeat him he had taken him away and, for some reason, not killed him."

Both parents flinched.

"I have a theory. I believe that Voldemort may have been training Harry to be some sort of weapon from him to use. He -"

"But Albus if that is true why would Harry still be. . . light?" James asked, while once again pacing in the small office. Lily watched him with sad eyes. She just wanted to be with her son.

"I think that Harry is incapable of being dark." Dumbledore held up a hand to stop them for asking thousands of questions. "Harry _is _destined to be the 'Chosen One' and it is his duty to defeat him. Due to his imprisonment it showed Harry that dark magic is evil and horrible. Voldemort made sure that he looked powerful but he was incapable of showing Harry that he can care about him or anyone could."

"When Voldemort realized this, he decided to use Harry. I noticed that Voldemort never left a scar on the boy, which means he almost treats Harry _as a equal. _Not kindly, but just like his followers."

"No!" James said angrily, slamming his fist on the Headmaster's desk. He couldn't keep silent anymore. "I am not letting my son take on Voldemort! I just learned that he is alive! I don't give a damn what that stupid prophecy says! A single poem from a crazy seer does not control your life! It does not make your life! Harry is fourteen years old! He can not take on a Dark Lord!"

When James finished, he collapsed in his chair, exhausted. It was like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Was he going to let Harry defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world or was he going to take him far away and let light magic crumble to nothing?

"James, I know what you feeling, I feel it too, but we can't let the wizarding world-"

"Lily, do you hear yourself! You're suggesting that we give up our son! Our only son! I can't – I won't."

Just then, a blazing loud alarm went off. James and Lily went deathly pale and both stared at Dumbledore.

"Was it you?" James asked over the loud ringing, praying that it was Dumbledore or one of the staff members that started the alarm.

Dumbledore shook his head in negative. "I shall go see what they want. I am assuming that you are coming with me?"

"Yes!" They answered fiercely at the same time.

**{Chapter Three – The 'Alarms' Of Life}**

"Purebloods on the right, Half-bloods on left, and Mudbloods in the middle! Youngest to oldest! Make it fast!" A Professor / Death Eater commanded to the frightened students. His wand was pointed in the middle of the room, ready the strike if necessary.

Harry watched the kids line up with a heavy heart. Where was he going to go? He wanted to stay with Hermione and keep her safe no matter what, but he knew the Death Eaters would attack the Muggleborns first. If he went to the purebloods he might be able to stay unprotected longer but what would that do for him?

"You there!" A older student with green robes yelled at him. "Line up with the rest of the group!"

Eyes wide in fright, he jogged down to the left and lined up a few people behind Hermione. She gave him a are-you-crazy look, but he reassured her that he knew what he was doing by giving her the tiniest of smiles. She looked at him for a moment more, then turned her head forward.

Harry let out a soundless breath of air he didn't know he was holding. At least he didn't have to worry about Hermione. He scanned the group of professors up front. He saw Albus Dumbledore to the far right, out of plain sight, along with Severus Snape and the crazy nurse. He felt a little reassured that they were there but he couldn't seem to find his parents. Maybe they did leave after all?

Harry had no time to distinguish how he felt about that. A series of 'pops' filled the room and Bellatrix Lestrange herself, with the rest of Voldemort's top Death Eaters, entered the gigantic hall. The students froze in shock and fright, Harry included. Her very presence made the Great Hall seem darker.

Harry watched her closely. He had seen her on many occasions and it was never a good time for him. She was always the one to lead the raids and be his. . . watcher. Harry noticed right away that she seemed. . . off. Her normal crazy look was replaced with one of nervousness and worry. Harry prayed that she was only worried because of something else going wrong, not his disappearance. Maybe it was just a horrible coincidence?

After a full four minutes where the students were waiting on battered breaths, she stepped away from the _professor _and moved the the middle of the room. "I, on behalf of the Dark Lord,"- Many people flinched- "am doing a student inspection. If you do not fit the requirements you will be sent to the Headmaster's office. Is that understood?"

"Understood!" The students, excluding Harry, yelled in synchronization. Harry didn't want to think about the people who were going to be sent to the Headmaster's office.

Bellatrix smiled wickedly and moved straight away to the muggleborn section. Harry's breathing increased as she roughly pushed a boy with fiery red hair in Harry's year section to the ground. His head snapped towards Hermione and he shook his head in a negative. Harry could see her trembling in fright.

Bellatrix seemed to notice the little exchange. She grabbed the boy by the hair, making him cry out. She shoved him over to Hermione and pushed him to his knees. The whole school, beside most of the purebloods, winced in sympathy. Harry was disturbed to find out that they were used to this treatment.

"So, you two know each other?" Bellatrix asked Hermione while twirling her wand threateningly in her hand.

Hermione shook her head fiercely. At of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the other Death Eaters dragging other students out of the line and out of the Hall. Harry also noticed that no one else was protesting about what was going on. Did anyone have friends here?

"_How could they," _Harry thought, watching a crying young girl with blond hair getting dragged to the back. _"Why become friends when there's a chance that they will be gone the next day?"_

"N-n-no!" Hermione stuttered looking anywhere else except the boy and Bellatrix. "I-I-I don't even k-k-know him."

"What's your name, mudblood?" She sneered at her, still gripping the boy's hair tightly.

Harry was poised for attack if Bellatrix suddenly decided to attack Hermione. Damn the consequences, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Hermione. He was going to save at least one person tonight.

"Granger," She said so steady, so coldly, that you would have thought she was just acting scared the whole time. Her entire posture changed and her eyes become cold. It was like the world snapped into a new perspective.

But that was the thing, it hadn't.

Harry felt his legs give out beneath him and the energy sucked out of him. His magic suddenly _flew_ out of him and fused itself with Hermione. Meanwhile, he caught Hermione's magic and fused it to be stronger. He sucked in a great breath of air due to the change and finally realized what he had done on accident. He could feel magic inside of him but it was not his own, nor was it as powerful as before.

Harry dimly felt the student behind him catch him and hold him steady in line. Through blurry eyes he could see Hermione take her wand out of her pocket and point it a Bellatrix. The students screamed and the kid holding Harry harshly dropped him to the floor. The kids ran to the other side of the room but some of the older students their wands pointed at the other Death Eaters.

Bellatrix laughed. Her eyes ablaze with pleasure as she pointed her wand at Hermione's heart. No one seemed to noticed Harry in the middle of the room "Do you really think a couple of school children can defeat the most powerful Dark Lord's followers?" To set an example, she pushed the red haired boy to the floor and pointed her wand at the boy instead.

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't even move.

Lestrange laughed again. One word caused Harry's hatred of Bellatrix to increased a thousand times over. "Cruico!"

The boy screamed so loudly that you would have thought someone was ripping his very soul to shreds. He convulsed on the floor in agony, his arms and legs flailing wildly. Lestrange laughed loudly over him, a wild and animal smile on her crazed face.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Hermione begged, tears in her eyes.

"Hey!" Harry suddenly yelled to the shock of the crowd and himself. Bellatrix stop the spell instantly and turned to face him. Harry gave Lestrange a wicked smile of his own. "Nighty night."

Bellatrix only had time for her eyes to widen before a invisible force knock her to the ground. She let out a terrible shriek, then ungracefully fell to the floor, hitting her head pretty hard. She groaned, much to Harry's disappointment, then passed out.

Silence. Not one person moved. You could have heard a pin drop.

Harry turned his head to the staff table, praying that Dumbledore- or anyone who could help him – was there.

To his relief, he had finally spotted his parents hidden safely away in the far left corner of the room; right where a door to the headmaster's office was.

Their mouth's were open in a complete 'O'. Lily Potter seemed close to fainting.

. . . And then the silence was broken when a billion pins fell to the floor.

It was a full battle. Spells of all colors flew past Harry head. Death Eaters shot green lights at every student that go to close. Some students were brave enough to send spells and the Death Eaters. The _real _professors were firing spell after spell at any Death Eater, his parents included.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione call. He looked up just in time to see Hermione get thrown back by a disgusting yellow smell.

"Hermione!" He threw up his hand and prayed that she would land softly on the ground. Luckily, his magic was his own again. Hermione had unknowingly sent it back to him when Lestrange cursed the boy. It hurt like hell to have two magical cores in one person, but he manged it. Harry had just sent it back to Hermione. That was probably the reason Hermione didn't have time to protect herself.

Hermione froze in mid air, and was gently laid on the ground. Harry ducked, weaved, jumped shot spells, but there were too many people in the way. Before he knew it, another spell was shot at Hermione before he could do anything.

James Potter saw this. He pointed his wand at Hermione and made a flicking motion with it. Hermione zoomed out of the way of the deadly spell and into James's arms, were she quickly disappeared with a old quill in her hand.

James had only a second to see Harry's relieved face before another Death Eater tried to incapacitate him. James battled him with vigor, his wand moving faster then the human eye could see.

"Dad!" Harry screamed in fright when he saw a Death Eater sneak behind his father. Harry sent out another powerful wave of magic, but it's aim was off due to how tired Harry was. It hit the black murder's wand and sprang towards Harry's out stretched hand. At once he felt the wand melt into his magical core.

Harry had never felt anything like this before. It was great, scary, wonderful. . . _powerful. _He felt like he could rule the world. Better yet, he thought, not even paying attention to the raging battle around him, he could get rid of the Death Eaters.

Without even thinking about it, without really knowing what he was doing, he said two words: "Hogwarts _accendunt aeternum_"

Blazing, burning light surrounded Harry. It was compelling, controlling, wonderful, and beautiful. It was light so bright and innocent that Harry was unable to move or think. He only had one thought: _to get rid of the Death Eaters. _

And the magic obeyed him. It spread out around him, demolishing everything dark and evil without a second thought. Death Eaters vanished in seconds. Dark objects were reduced to ashes. The best thing was the unexplainable happiness that Harry felt. He actually felt safe.

And then, like some sort of sick, cruel joke, one woman's voice broke one of the greatest moments of all time.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry saw it but could do nothing to stop it. The green light sped towards him in less then a second and hit him straight in the chest. The last thing Harry saw was Bellatrix's wicked smile.

Merlin, did it hurt. Harry felt like his soul was being shoved out of his body and was splintering into a thousand pieces by a million hot iron pokers. He screamed, and fell into darkness, knowing no more.

**{Chapter Three – The 'Alarms' of Life}**

**So, who's ready to kill me for this short chapter and this evil ending. Obviously, it can't be over, but I can still write a story where Harry dies. . . couldn't I?**

**But am I truly that evil? I don't really know.**

**Ok, enough with the mysterious me, right? Got it. I know, I am SO EVIL for this. I also know I told you that I would update in a week's time. Hmm. . . that went well. **

**My reason for being late is because of how FREAKING hard it was to write this chapter! It was impossible! GOSH, it was like trying to undo a picture that you glued to a very important project! It never comes off intact and it is so HARD! **

**So, how did I do! No one is really helping me with this! Come on peps, I need so real feedback here! Maybe one of you can be my beta! That would be great for me and YOU get to see the first copy! **

**So please review! Please, it's ten times easier now that you have the box at the bottom!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Sorry for the shortness but I had to give you something!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! Check my profile everyday if you are wondering about my progress!**


End file.
